A light field camera relates to an imaging technology that can be used for recording and reproducing a three-dimensional scene by using a sub-lens array. Generally, a sub-lens array is arranged between a main lens and an image sensor such as CCD, so as to record light field information of a three-dimensional scene in different directions by using the sub-lens array on a focusing plane of the sub-lens array.
Different from a two-dimensional image capture manner of a traditional camera, a light field camera can record four-dimensional light field information (such as space and views) of a three-dimensional scene through a single exposure, and support “shooting first and focusing later” (that is, focusing needs not to be performed during shooting). After a light field image is taken, a focus point of the light field image can be adjusted in a certain range around a focal plane with which the image is taken, and this range is referred to as a refocusing point adjustment range of the light field image. The refocusing point adjustment range of a light field camera may be acquired in advance through calculation according to characteristics and relative positions of elements of the light field camera. Within the refocusing point adjustment range, a new refocusing point may be determined at a depth interval of a certain step size, so as to acquire a refocused image based on the refocusing point from the light field image.